


Le paure di Viktor

by ImperialPair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Le paure di ViktorFandom: Yuri!!! On icePairing: Viktor x YuuriChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: Yuuri ha un po' troppa'resistenza' per Viktor, e non solo sulla pista.





	Le paure di Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Le paure di Viktor  
> Fandom: Yuri!!! On ice  
> Pairing: Viktor x Yuuri  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Yuuri ha un po' troppa'resistenza' per Viktor, e non solo sulla pista.

Avevo sempre avuto paura che la distanza potesse in qualche modo essere capace di spezzare il nostro legame, per questo io mi tenevo in contatto con te non appena il fuso orario ci permettesse di telefonarci ad orari abbastanza ragionevoli.  
Questo alla fine non mi era di nessun aiuto, almeno non quando desideravo abbracciarti, sentirti e viverti fino alla fine. Era difficile sopportare che le nostre gare combaciano, o quando non avevano quegli ardui allenamenti fin troppo stancanti, ma per la tua resistenza non erano mai stati un vero problema. Sarà per questo che appena un solo un giorno di libertà, non riuscivo a resiste alla tentazione di venire da te, Yuuri, e ritrovarti in quelle camere di Hotel più o meno lussuose, nell’onsen dei tuoi genitori o in qualsiasi altro posto che ci permettesse di restare assieme, e finalmente potevamo dar sfogo alla nostra passione repressa.

  
Avevo completamente dimenticato da quanti mesi non ci vedevamo: il lavoro di preparazione per la nuova stagione era così impegnativo che ci impediva di avere qualsiasi tipo di relazione che non fosse di rivalità, ma finalmente potevo averti per me ed amarti con tutta la fame che mi suscitavi.  
Era difficile farti eccitare, avevi più resistenza di quanto avessi immaginato e all’inizio mi aveva stupito che la cosa non si fermasse sono alla pista di ghiaccio: se devo essere sincero, ho sempre adorato le sfide ardue e far accendere in te questo desiderio, per me, era sempre stata una battaglia che affrontavo più che volentieri. Volevo esasperare la tua mente, volevo dominare la tua energia, volevo farti mio con ogni mio poro, Yuuri.  
Io ti desideravo intensamente, e sotto quelle lenzuola dalla fragranza di lavanda, potevo finalmente potevo dar sfogo alle mie intimi voglie: ti toccavo, ti baciavo, volevo che fremessi sotto il tocco delle mani e delle labbra. Farti cedere non era facile, non lo era mai stato, ma anche tu eri un umano e di fronte alla passionalità che ti riservavo capitolavi al piacere più estasiante.  
«… Ah… Vik…»  
Avevo appena sfilato le dita con le quali ti avevo lubrificato: avevo tutta l’intenzione di entrarti dentro e riversare nel mio corpo tutto quello che per colpa della distanza avevo dovuto reprimere. Anche tu lo volevi allo stesso modo, n’ero certo.  
«Viktor! Viktor!»  
Ti entrai dentro in quell’istante meravigliandomi per l’ennesima di quanto tu in realtà potessi essere caldo e sensuale e non riuscivo a smettere di spingere dentro di te, per me non esisteva luogo migliore del mondo e quando mi abbracciavi o gemevi il mio nome mi sembrava di andare in Paradiso.  
Orai io, Viktor Nikiforov, sono assolutamente certo che né il tempo e né la distanza potranno spezzare il nostro legame, perché il nostro amore è così che sarebbe durato ben oltre l’eternità.


End file.
